This invention is directed to a deheader for opening a can or drum.
Conventional devices separate the end panel closure from a drum by cutting the end panel of the closure about its periphery. The panel is offset inwardly into the can body and is integrally formed with a cylindrical flange which extends from the periphery of the end panel to the adjacent end of the drum body. Debris, which is collected at the juncture or corner formed between the end panel and flange, is dumped into the contents of the can as the end panel is removed. Also as the closure is being cut at this juncture, slivers of metal are invariably produced which with any dirt or other debris drop into the food in the drum and thus contaminate the product within the drum.
Discussion of the Prior Art
The following patents have been found in a prior art search:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,360,256 illustrates a roller cutter embracing opposite sides of the edge portion of the sealed can in which the cutter cuts through the chime and the body portion of the can conventionally;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,935,680 illustrates a rotary cutter wheel which cuts through the head against another rotary cutter;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,054 shows a rotary cutter cutting through a pressure disk against the upper edge of a can while the rotary cutter cuts the side of the can;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,941 shows a cutter engaging the chime at its out side and a rotary drive wheel engaging the inside;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,806 shows a drive wheel cooperating with a rotary cutter which cuts through an outside layer of the chime.